


L U C I F E R

by Yuuta_de_Atsushi



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom, donghae - Fandom, eunhyuk - Fandom, kyuhyun - Fandom, kyuwon, siwon - Fandom, suju
Genre: Fic, M/M, Super Junior - Freeform, Wonkyu, fic en español, suju - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuta_de_Atsushi/pseuds/Yuuta_de_Atsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Dios permite que sus ángeles bajen a la tierra para conocer la vida de los mortales, es el turno de uno de sus favoritos. Al llegar al plano terrenal se encontrará con un extraño desconocido que parece tener demasiada información sobre él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

  L U C I F E R

 

Capitulo I

:: WonKyu::

 

 

 

La vida en el cielo es bella y tranquila, como se supone debe ser, la paz habita cada rincón del paraíso donde las almas encuentran la plenitud eterna, a veces Dios permite que uno de sus ángeles conozca y disfrute la vida terrenal por un corto lapso de tiempo para que recuerden lo valioso que es habitar el reino de los cielos.

 

De  apariencia masculina, pulcra, inocente y sincera, la belleza de Siwon iba mucho más allá de su físico, de entre todos los ángeles se destacaba por su corazón noble, siempre regido bajo las leyes del supremo. Él constantemente se acercaba a Dios para cuestionarle sobre la vida de los humanos ¿Por qué renegaban tanto de ese precioso regalo que era “vivir”? Sin duda ser un ángel no era cualquier cosa, pero anhelaba poder conocer todo eso que existía en el plano terrenal, salir un poco de toda esa perfección. Luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, Dios permitió que Siwon bajara a la tierra y conociera por él mismo las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

 

Pues bien…ahora estaba ahí, rodeado de gente que le empujaba y miraba feo, algunas mujeres lo miraban asombradas. Se preguntaba si sus alas seguían pegadas a su espalda.

 

-¡Hey Muévete! ¡No ves que llevamos prisa, niño bonito! –Dijo un hombre con gesto malhumorado

-Oh lo siento. -Siwon agachó la cabeza a modo de disculpa y regaló una sincera e impecable sonrisa al sujeto, éste se quedó atónito ante la respuesta del joven, como si su sonrisa lo hubiese deslumbrado, parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista. Carraspeó la garganta y siguió su camino. Aun estando unos metros más adelante giraba su rostro para observar a Siwon.

 

Aunque muchas de las cosas que veía le parecían novedosas tampoco era que fuera ajeno a todo eso, en el cielo todos estaban al tanto de los avances tecnológicos y en general de todo lo que existía en la tierra. Se podía decir que tenían los mejores lugares para observarlo. Aun así era inevitable el no dejarse asombrar por esas calles tan llenas de gente que corría a toda prisa, seguramente para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo o escuelas, él sabía lo importante que es la puntualidad, así sea en el cielo, la tierra o incluso en el infierno.

 

Corea, ese era el nombre del País que Dios eligió para el ángel, caminando sin un destino exacto repartía cálidas sonrisas a cualquiera que tenía contacto visual con él. Quienes lo veían experimentaban una extraña sensación de paz que les llenaba de un calor y felicidad agradable. La tierra no parecía un lugar tan malo, al menos no esa parte de ella.

 

Se detuvo por un momento en un pequeño parque adornado con árboles verdes, la vista contrastaba con el resto del lugar repleto de edificios automóviles y el bullicio propio de una ciudad del tamaño de Seúl.  Delante de él  una gran fuente se dejaba ver haciendo ver más tranquilo el ambiente del parque, dejó que el sonido del agua que caía llenara sus oídos y se relajó, pensó por un momento que se encontraba en casa. Las risas de unos niños lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

 

Un grupo de aproximadamente veinte niños llegó al parque, dos mujeres de edad no muy avanzada los cuidaban, vestían unas batitas bastante simpáticas, supuso que se trataba de algún recorrido  escolar o algo así. Los miraba contento parecía que la mayoría de los niños tenía entre 4 o 5 años, sus mejillas regordetas y sus pasitos un tanto torpes los hacía lucir aún más tiernos.  

 

Dos niñas se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba Siwon debajo de uno de los árboles para cubrirse del sol de mediodía.

 

-Hola Oppa. – ¿Oppa? Siwon no conocía el significado de esa palabra, pero contestó a las niñas levantando su mano derecha agitándola un poquito.

-Hola pequeñas. ¿Por qué no están con sus profesoras? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Queremos ver las alas de oppa… -Contestó una de ellas con una risita nerviosa. Siwon por su parte se sorprendió, sabía que sus alas ya no lo acompañaban, una de las reglas para bajar de la tierra era deshacerse de toda evidencia angelical que pudieran tener, tal era el caso de las alas y la aureola. Al visitar el plano terrenal todos los ángeles se convertían en mortales comunes y corrientes.

-¿Mis alas? –Dijo en un intento para distraer a las niñas

-Sí, déjanos ver un poquito…

 

Siwon sabía que los niños a esa edad podían darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, como observar presencias de la gente que se quedaba estacionada en el limbo, o adivinar cuando los adultos los estaban engañando, también podían observar a los ángeles, pero él ahora mismo no era un ángel.

En ese momento una de las profesoras fue con las niñas y las alejó de Siwon. Luego se disculpó por si las niñas le habían molestado. Él aclaró que no había sido así.

 

Terminó con su descanso y siguió su camino. Hacía constates paradas en los lugares que llamaban su atención y leía todos los letreros con los que se topaba o con casi todos, estaría una semana en ese lugar y   tenía que estar bien informado.

 

La tarde avanzaba y su estómago reclamaba algo de comida, jamás en toda su celestial vida había utilizado dinero y es que bueno, en el paraíso el dinero no es para nada necesario. Dios sabía que en la tierra  las cosas no se manejaban de igual manera y que los humanos buscaban cualquier excusa para conseguir esos pedazos de papel llamados billetes, siendo él el todo poderoso entrego a su pequeño ser divino una cantidad  de dinero, sólo lo suficiente  para los días que estaría de visita.

Pasaron un par de horas y la noche caía, estaba tan fascinado por la visión nocturna que tenía aquella ciudad que se olvidó por completo del hambre que comenzaba a sentir. Todo estaba lleno de luces de distintos colores, tan diferente al cielo que siempre estaba iluminado por una luz blanca. Pero entonces algo atrajo su atención mientras pasaba delante de un local con un gran ventanal.

 

Giro su rostro para mirar a dentro del lugar, se encontró con la imagen de un joven castaño con un perfil perfecto, labios carnosos y rosados. Estaba sorprendido no sabía que existieran seres tan hermosos y perfectos fuera del paraíso. El castaño levanto con elegancia una copa llena hasta la mitad de algo que parecía ser vino, la movió suavemente y después hundió su nariz dentro de la copa mientras cerraba sus ojos. Al final dio un gran sorbo.

 

Siwon se fijó en el nombre del establecimiento, se trataba de un bar. Frunció el ceño, sabía que esos lugares no siempre eran del todo buenos, además de que fomentaban los vicios de la gente. Siwon observó de nuevo al chico, se preguntó que hacía alguien tan joven y tan lindo en un lugar como ése, lo vio lamer sus labios para recoger los restos de bebida que quedaban en ellos, el gesto en sí le pareció algo extraño y más porque después de lamerlos, sus labios trazaron una sonrisa de medio lado y una de sus cejas se arqueó de manera provocativa. Sentenció aquella como una acción llena de lascivia que estaba dirigida a alguien, pero ¿a quién?  Su curiosidad lo obligó a dirigir su mirada a la misma dirección hacia el lugar donde veía el otro. Parecía que observaba a un hombre alto, delgado  con cabello largo y negro hasta los hombros, vestido con un traje satinado, negro en su totalidad igualmente se trataba de un hombre atractivo, pero parecía mucho mayor que el castaño de los labios perfectos.

El hombre contestó al chico con otra sonrisa mientras delineaba con uno de sus dedos  el borde de su copa. Siwon permanecía atento a la escena hasta que el más joven giro su rostro y lo miró fijamente al percatarse que era vigilado, frunció el ceño cuando escrudiñó desde lejos al ángel.

 

Una sensación desagradable recorrió el cuerpo de Siwon, nunca había sentido algo similar, estaba incómodo.   El Castaño regresó su mirada al interior del bar y conecto visualmente de nuevo con el hombre del traje negro.

 

Siwon optó por alejarse de ese lugar y seguir su camino, seguro había cosas más interesantes que admirar a un joven tan hermoso.

 

Su posición de NO ángel le permitía experimentar placeres terrenales (al final ese era el sentido de la visita otorgada por el Señor) sin embargo al ser un ángel tan obediente no evitaba sentir algo de culpa, como si todas esas cosas que quería lo incitaran al pecado, como la comida, deseaba probarla todos aseguraban que “abajo” se comía de maravilla. ¿Si comía mucho o demás contaría como gula? Intentaba reprimir su necesidad de alimento, pero no soportaría mucho tiempo más.

 

A unos pasos de donde él se encontraba se podía ver una pequeña carpa de lona iluminada con luces amarillas, en todo el camino recorrido se había topado con varios puestos que lucían de esa manera, pensó que se trataba de algo característico del lugar y se dirigió sin dudarlo hasta allá.

 

Ser un ángel tenía tantas ventajas ahora que lo veía de esa manera, no quería ser pretencioso pero seguramente ellos eran los únicos que conocían todos los idiomas hablados en cada rincón de este planeta, estaba tan agradecido por eso.

 

En el interior de la carpa bastantes personas cenaban una extraña comida, no distinguía bien lo que era, pero definitivamente ese color rojo intenso le preocupaba un poco, no sabía lo que era enfermarse y no pretendía averiguarlo en su primer día como mortal, pero la gente que estaba ahí parecía disfrutarlo y bastante. Preguntó a una de las personas que atendían el lugar por el nombre del platillo.

 

Repitió un par de veces la palabra para sí mismo  _“Kimchi”_   el olor era penetrante y un poco… no sabía cómo describir exactamente. Dejó caer sus hombros y sonrió resignado pero divertido.  _“Que Dios nos cuide”_

 

Ordenó un poco de ese Kimchi y se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban desocupadas luego de que una familia terminara de cenar. Hasta él llegó un plato con la comida y un par de palillos de acero, no había tenido oportunidad de comer con esos artefactos antes, pero puso atención en como lo hacía la chica que estaba sentada unas mesas adelante y de inmediato entendió la técnica. Cualquiera pensaría que llevaba comiendo toda una vida con esos palillos.

 

El primer bocado tocó su lengua, al principio se quedó estático por el sabor, luego de unos segundos y tras haberlo pasado más por urgencia que por gusto comenzó a jalar aire con su boca para refrescarla.

 

 

-No deberías comer algo que no conoces. –Dijo el que estaba a su lado mientras extendía un vaso con agua. Siwon rápidamente dio un trago terminando con el líquido de uno solo sin siquiera averiguar quién se lo ofrecía.

-G-Gracias –Alcanzó a decir con el aliento ya un poco recuperado, para su sorpresa la persona sentada a lado suyo era el castaño del bar.

  -No sé cómo los deja andar por aquí si ni siquiera saben cuidarse…-Murmuró el castaño. Siwon lo miró confundido ¿Acaso ese tipo sabía lo que era? –Bueno, intenta no morir mientras estás aquí. -Se puso de pie y llamó a la que bien podría ser una mesera. –Toma cariño, cobra de aquí lo que coma el sujeto de aquella mesa. Puedes quedarte con el cambio. –La muchacha se quedó sorprendida y volteó a ver a Siwon quien tenía la misma cara de sorpresa, no estaba muy seguro pero podía confiar en que el dinero que tenía la chica en su mano era más que el que él tenía para toda esa semana. El castaño regalo un guiño a la mesera y otro más al ángel. –Creo que nos encontraremos con bastante frecuencia, Siwon.  

 

 

Siwon estaba tan confundido que incluso sintió un poco de mareo. ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué le conocía? …  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. L U C I F E R Capítulo II

L U C I F E R

Capitulo II

 

Hace muchos miles de años, antes de que la tierra fuera tierra y la humanidad la habitara. Una guerra se llevó a cabo en el reino de los cielos. El Arcángel Miguel fue el encargado de expulsar a Lucifer y un grupo de ángeles rebeldes que se alzaron ante el poder divino de Dios, impidiendo que nunca más regresaran al paraíso.

 

Pronto el ángel caído se convirtió en el amo de las tinieblas, estableciendo su reino en las profundidades de la tierra. Luego de ser expulsado su corazón ennegreció y albergo en él  todos los sentimientos negativos que cualquier ser pudiese experimentar. Así pues, organizó al inframundo en siete distintos niveles, dejando a sus hombres de mayor confianza a cargo de cada uno. De algún modo realizaba el trabajo “sucio” al recibir en sus terrenos a todas aquellas almas pecadoras.

 

A lo largo de la historia estuvo presente en el universo terrenal, manifestándose a veces en animales u otras como un simple humano. Se permitía el lujo de convivir con los mortales. Muy a diferencia de la leyenda que lo rodeaba en la cual se le describía como una bestia con cuernos y similar a un minotauro, en realidad, él y los otros seis príncipes del infierno eran dueños de  una extrema  y casi perfecta belleza, todos alguna vez fueron ángeles y poseían esa virtud que se conservaría por toda la eternidad. Más importante aún, en su interior…muy en el fondo sobrevivía ese sentimiento que ni la soberbia, ni el exilio había logrado extinguir.

El amor.

 

. . .

 

 

Al llegar a su departamento se deshizo del saco gris Oxford que llevaba puesto, aflojó la corbata color borgoña y quitó las mancuernillas de los puños de la camisa. Suspiró con fastidio, adoraba vestirse bien, pero no dejaba de molestarle tener que vestir tan formal en algunas ocasiones. Se acercó al mini bar y descorchó una botella de Cabernet, vertiendo el líquido en una elegante copa.  

Se deslizo con pasos cautelosos por la sala de estar hasta llegar a su sofá, se sentó y bebió un poco de su vino.

 

-¿A qué has venido? –Preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Le has visto? -Una voz con eco se escuchó por el pasillo.

-Ajá, pero no sé a qué viene todo ese interés. –Después de terminar la pregunta una sombra apareció delante de él.

-Dime, ¿es guapo?

-Supongo… -Encogió sus hombros restándole importancia al comentario y dio un nuevo trago al vino. –No es mi tipo, se ve tan… ¿angelical?

-Imagino que es un requisito para estar allá arriba.

-¿Vas a decirme lo que quieres con ése o  no? –La sombra se acercó un poco más hasta que una tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana iluminó su rostro.

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo, pero si quieres puedo mostrarte. –Dio un par de pasos más para estar justo delante del chico que estaba sentado. Con sus varoniles dedos sujetó la  delicada barbilla del otro levantándola para mirarlo fijamente. Se inclinó hacía el uniendo su nariz a la suya.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que me trates así. –Dijo mientras se escapaba de la mano que lo sostenía.

-¡No me vengas con eso, hemos hecho cosas peores!

-Sí, pero incluso nosotros podemos arrepentirnos. Aún si somos lo que somos, te parece normal que un padre tome a su hijo.

-Me parece delicioso y sé que tú piensas lo mismo.

-¡BASTA!

-Para ser un demonio que se alimenta de sexo no haces un buen trabajo, hermanito. –Una nueva voz se unió a la conversación.

-De verdad no puedo tener privacidad siquiera en este mundo, si planean hacer una reunión familiar háganla en sus propias casas y a mí no me vengan a joder con sus tonterías.

-Tranquilo…deberías estar contento de que al menos nosotros te soportamos. –Un pelirrojo de facciones delicadas y casi afeminadas apareció sentado junto a él.

-Hee, para con eso, no queremos que nuestro pequeño se moleste. –El pelirrojo se puso de pie y fue al mini bar para servirse una copa de vino.

-Lo consientes demasiado, por eso se porta así. Pensé que ese era mi papel en esta familia.

-¿De verdad piensan quedarse aquí? Por qué si es así, me voy… no tengo ganas de escuchar a ninguno de los dos. –Un humo negro se extendió por su cuerpo y el castaño desapareció para aparecer de nuevo en la calle vestido ahora con unos pantalones y camiseta casuales.

 

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

 

Estaba seguro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero… ¿cómo? Rascó su cabeza, cuando se ponía nervioso la comezón lo invadía y en ese momento, estaba nervioso. Mucho.

_Tranquilízate Siwon, no debe ser muy difícil… sólo hay que encontrar un hotel y pedir una habitación, sólo eso._

 

Sí, los ángeles eran seres de suma inteligencia, sin embargo no todos los días viajan a un universo que no es el suyo y se ven en esas situaciones. Decidió seguir caminando hasta que se encontrara con un hotel.

¿Por qué y qué estaba haciendo ahí? Desde lo lejos pudo ver que el ángel no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba parado, pensó que en cualquier momento entraría en pánico, sería gracioso verlo gritarle al cielo en busca de alguna respuesta y él estaría ahí para cuando ese momento llegara. Aun así le preocupaba el verlo tan angustiado, a pesar de que su cara no lo expresaba era fácil adivinar que en su interior el terror lo mataba.   

 

_Hasta los demonios tenemos un lado bondadoso ¿no?_

 

 

Comenzó a seguirlo, iba algunos metros detrás de él para que el otro no sintiera su presencia, Se fijó entonces en su cuerpo que estaba envuelto por un sencillo pero elegante suéter blanco de cuello redondo, su cabello negro estaba perfectamente peinado levantando un discreto copete a su lado derecho. El castaño metió sus dedos entre su cabello, definitivamente era mucho más largo que el del ángel. De nuevo puso atención a su cuerpo, su espalda era ancha, y se podía notar lo fuerte de sus brazos bajó un poco más la mirada hasta encontrarse con su cintura tan delgada que contrastaba y hacia lucir mucho mejor su parte superior. Se mordió el labio cuando sus ojos se encontraron con su trasero tan redondo y perfecto, se preguntó si era el efecto de los pantalones negros que llevaba o si en realidad estaba tan bien formado.

 

Negó con la cabeza, sabía o más bien creía que aquel suculento muchacho no entraba en lo que él consideraba “su tipo” durante siglos se alimentó de cuerpos femeninos como bien había dicho su hermano mayor. La vida de un incubo podía ser atractiva para cualquier otro demonio o para los humanos, colarse en las habitaciones de cualquier mujer que deseara y poseerla. Sin embargo desde hacía un tiempo a él ya no le agradaba esa manera de vivir, su energía se regeneraba cada vez que tenía sexo con alguien y era eso lo que le permitía permanecer en el mundo terrenal después se dio cuenta que el quedarse en el inframundo por largas temporadas tenía el mismo efecto aunque no tenía la misma duración. Los últimos doscientos años estuvo dormido hasta que su hermana Seohyun lo despertó.

 

Ella y su hermano Heechul fueron quienes explicaron la vida del mundo moderno a Kyuhyun.

Pasó doscientos años sin tener relaciones con ninguna mujer y mucho menos con un hombre, para eso estaba Seo que al igual era una súcubo…y Heechul, al último le daba igual, se enredaba con cualquier cosa que se moviera a pesar de que él no era hijo de Asmodeo poseía un grado enorme de lujuria.

 

Concentrado en sus pensamientos no se percató que Siwon se había detenido en la esquina de la calle esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de color para poder avanzar y terminó estampándose contra su espalda cayendo al suelo.

Siwon se giró para observar y se sorprendió de verlo ahí. Antes de hacer alguna pregunta extendió su mano para que se levantara.

 

-¿Te has hecho daño? –Preguntó Siwon mientras buscaba los ojos del otro. Kyuhyun se negó a tomar su mano y se levantó por sí mismo.

-¿Vas a estar caminando así toda la maldita noche? Seguramente no tienes un lugar a dónde ir ¿verdad?

-Pensaba alquilar una habitación en un hotel.

¿Se podía ser más tonto? Cómo podía contar sus planes así como así a un completo desconocido, empezaba a creer que eso de que los ángeles son seres inteligentes era sólo un cuento.

-Ven te llevaré a uno seguro, con la pinta que tienes la gente de aquí puede pensar que eres un chico rico que está perdido. –Comenzaba a odiar esa parte buena de él que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

 

Siwon comenzó a seguirlo, no conocía su nombre pero le inspiraba confianza y prefería estar con alguien que ya había visto un par de veces ese día que estar solo.

 

Espera, era la tercera vez que se encontraba con él.

 

-¿Quién eres? –Siwon se detuvo en seco.

-Pensé que me preguntarías eso hasta que te hubiera secuestrado y dejado sin un centavo. Mi nombre es Kyuhyun y puedes estar tranquilo, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de hacerte daño.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Digamos que soy adivino. Además de una buena persona que no piensa dejar a un tonto como tú tirado a media calle en una ciudad como esta.

Siwon no estaba seguro, debía enojarse o estarle agradecido.

 

Después de retomar el camino llegaron hasta un hotel que tenía un buen aspecto, entraron y una agradable señora los recibió.

 

-Buenas noches, una habitación sencilla por favor. –La mujer buscó una de las tarjetas en el mostrador y se la entregó a Kyuhyun. –El joven ocupará la habitación durante una semana, por favor procure que cuente con todo lo necesario. Yo vendré mañana para pagar lo que sea necesario.

Los ojos de Siwon se abrieron lo más que pudo e intento decir algo, pero Kyuhyun no lo dejó.

-Ya has oído, vendré mañana. -Sin decir más Kyuhyun le dio la tarjeta y salió del hotel.

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

-¿Seguro que no te cambiaron al nacer? Juraría que pareces más un ángel que demonio. ¿No estarás pensando en meterte con el juguetito de Lucifer o sí? –Heechul apareció a su lado mientras se dirigía a su departamento.

-Tan sólo sentí lastima por él. No sé cuál es el problema.

-Lo sabes, sabes que Lucifer tiene planes y que ese tipo está dentro de ellos, es la primera vez que te portas tan bien con uno de los de arriba.

-Es la primera vez que me encuentro con uno.

-Debes mantener distancia, eres mi hermano pequeño y te quiero, de verdad me preocupas… desde que Lucifer se hizo cargo de ti después de que tu padre te tirara como una basura  has sido su favorito, no dejes que un “blanquito” cambie eso.

-¿Basura eh?

-¡Anda! Sabes que no lo digo de mala gana, pero es la verdad.

-No te creo tu preocupación. ¿Por qué debería confiar en alguien que asesino a su propio padre tan sólo para conseguir un trono en el infierno?

-Porque desde que tú y yo llegamos a vivir como hijos de Lucifer hemos pasado siglos conviviendo como hermanos y el hecho de ser el señor de la soberbia no me quita mis sentimientos. –Kyuhyun lo miró lleno de incredulidad.

-Como sea, no estoy interesado en el ángel…

 

 

. . .

 

_Kyuhyun_

 

Era un nombre con un sonido dulce y aunque aún tenía muchas dudas sobre él pensaba darse un tiempo para resolverlas. No imaginó que su estadía en la tierra sería tan interesante.

Sus ojos tenían un lindo color café, su mirada es dulce a pesar de su carácter que intenta ser duro, pero si en realidad fuera alguien así no se habría preocupado por llevarlo a ese lugar. Quizás podrían ser buenos amigos.

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

 

-¿Crees que va a traicionarme?

-No lo sé, insiste en no estar interesado pero sus acciones demuestran lo contrario.

-Quiero que me mantengas informado de todo lo que pase ¿Entendido? –Heechul se inclinó ante él  haciendo una reverencia.

-Así será, Padre.

 

  


	3. L U C I F E R - Capítulo III

L U C I F E R

Capitulo III

:: WonKyu ::

((Super Junior))

Antes de ser expulsado, Lucifer gozó de todos los placeres que pudieran existir en el edén, sin embrago la soberbia logró corromper su corazón que hasta entonces sólo sabía de sentimientos puros y nobles, aquel pecado causó que levantara su mano en contra de Dios.

Desde el día del exilio y luego de ser sepultado en lo más profundo de la tierra, nunca más volvió a ver a aquel que en su momento significó todo, un ser que para sus ojos era incluso más perfecto que él. No fue consciente de sus sentimientos hasta que a lo largo de los milenios extrañó su compañía, su amistad, sus cálidas palabras, la luz que emanaba, sus brillantes ojos.

Juró que regresaría al cielo, regresaría por él, no importaría si una nueva guerra comenzaba, tan sólo deseaba poder verle una vez más.

Ese momento se aproximaba.  

 

. . .

 

El sol lo saludó dándole los buenos días besando su rostro con sus rayos, brindándole un calor bastante agradable, las sensaciones en este mundo le parecían extraordinarias, quería experimentarlo todo, probarlo, saborearlo, olerlo, tocarlo. Disfrutaría todo cuanto pudiera durante esa semana como mortal.

Pasó un rato adivinando cómo funcionaba la ducha, entró bajo el agua y dejó que las gotas tocaran cada poro de su piel bronceada, su espalda fuerte y sus brazos se relajaban cuando se perdía ante el poder del agua, se sentía fresco, lleno de vida.

_…Vida…_

 

 

Después de un largo rato abandonó el cuarto de baño y salió de ahí completamente desnudo, al sentir el frio del piso un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo reaccionar distintas zonas de éste. Se apresuró para llegar hasta la cama y se vistió con los pantalones negros y el suéter blanco del día anterior. Aún no se decidía si compraría algo de más ropa, no lo veía necesario, al final sólo estaría un par de días más.

No estaba seguro de bajar a la recepción y esperar al joven castaño, deseaba verlo y agradecerle lo que había hecho por él llevándolo a ese hotel, durante la mañana la dueña fue y le llevó un gran plato lleno de frutas tropicales, que según le dijo eran bastante caras. Pensó que de no haber sido por él la noche anterior no hubiera dado con aquel lugar.

Decidido se encaminó hasta la entrada del hotel y se sentó en el lobby, no se trataba de un lugar enorme y mucho menos de un importante establecimiento, pero contaba con lo necesario, era propiedad de una familia y ellos mismos se hacían cargo de las funciones principales. El ambiente no podía ser mejor, todos se portaban de manera amable con Siwon, quizás era un poco también el hecho de que cualquiera que lo viera sentía un alivio y paz interior. Se encontraba leyendo una de las revistas de espectáculos que estaban sobre la mesa del recibidor, pero su lectura fue interrumpida al escuchar la pequeña campanilla detrás de la puerta que sonaba cuando se abría anunciando la llegada de alguien.  

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una imagen preciosa. En el fondo la luz del sol lo cegó por un momento para después descubrir a un chico de piel blanca y cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado, labios rojos, carnosos y brillantes percibió como un aroma a manzana invadió el lugar. Vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul que parecía estar gastado, una playera gris y un amplio suéter color beige que cubría la mitad de sus manos.  

-Veo que ya te estás adaptando –Dijo Kyuhyun mientras se acercaba poco a poco hasta Siwon.

-Estoy intentando enterarme del mundo –Contestó Siwon mostrándole la revista a Kyuhyun.

-¿Con eso? –Kyuhyun soltó una ligera carcajada. –No sé si realmente quieres saber de esas cosas.

La dueña del hotel se acercó a los dos muchachos y tomó del brazo a Kyuhyun de forma muy casual, como si se tratara de un hijo suyo o algo así.

-¡No creí que tuvieras amigos tan agradables como él!-Bromeó con el castaño.

-En realidad no es un amigo, tan sólo lo encontré vagando por ahí. –El rostro de Siwon mostro un poco de decepción, sería imposible considerar a alguien un amigo después de verlo sólo un par de veces y en un solo día, pero él pensó que quizás podrían llegar a serlo.     

-¡Bah! Es un chico muy lindo, deberías juntarte más con personas como este joven y no con los amigos de tu hermano. –Sentenció ella.

-Ya, ya, ¿Sabes? Él no es de por aquí, así que lo llevaré a dar una vuelta, regresaremos en la tarde ¿Está bien?

-Oh, me parece perfecto. Disculpa que no me haya presentado contigo, cariño. Puedes llamarme Omma, todos aquí me dicen así.- Dijo extendiendo su mano a Siwon.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Siwon, le agradezco por todas las atenciones. –El ángel se inclinó reverenciando.

-¿Ves lo educado que es? Ojalá fueras la mitad de bueno Kyuhyun

-Sería educado si no me lo pidieras cada vez que tienes oportunidad. Bien, nos vamos. –Kyuhyun tomó a Siwon del brazo y lo llevó fuera del hotel.

Caminaron un par de cuadras Kyuhyun estaba molesto, no conocía a muchas personas que fueran más altas que él, pero Siwon era algunos centímetros más alto y le frustraba un poco tener que ver hacia arriba cuando hablaba con él.

-¿Por qué no te cambiaste de ropa?

-Esto es lo único que tengo

-¿¡De verdad!? ¿Piensas usar esta misma ropa durante toda la semana?

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo sabes que estaré aquí una semana?

-Veras. –Kyuhyun suspiró y dejó caer sus brazos. –Podríamos decir que tengo una especie de “don” puedo ver a seres como tú, además viajo constantemente, sé que ustedes están por todos lados y que hacen visitas que duran una semana. Sólo eso.

-Pensé que nadie nos notaba ¿Hay más personas con ese don? –El demonio por un momento se sintió perturbado, la expresión en el rostro de Siwon era de completa inocencia, sus ojos se abrieron al igual que sus labios.

-No lo sé, no he conocido a nadie. –En realidad los únicos que podían verlos eran los demonios, pero no le diría la verdad y parecía que Siwon creía lo que le decía. –Pero dime, ¿por qué no tienes más ropa?

-No la necesito, no deseo gastar dinero en algo tan banal.

-¿Banal? ¡Sabes que en esta época y en este mundo el vestido es un derecho de todos los humanos, es una necesidad básica!

-Esa no era la voluntad de nuestro señor, cuando Dios creó al hombre lo creó libre de pensamientos impuros, no importaba que su cuerpo estuviese desnudo, hasta que apareció Lucifer. -Al escuchar el nombre de su padre Kyuhyun carraspeo la garganta.

Siwon siguió con su sermón, sin embargo la mente de Kyuhyun divagó e imaginó cómo sería el cuerpo del moreno desnudo, ya con ropa era bastante atractivo, sin duda sería un espectáculo mejor verlo despojado de todas ellas. Su entrepierna reaccionó y se presionó contra su pantalón, intentó controlar la erección que comenzaba a tener.

-…y por eso su sociedad lo ve como algo pecaminoso… -Kyuhyun ya llevaba unos metros avanzados, había dejado a Siwon hablando solo, con sus largas piernas el ángel corrió hasta alcanzar al castaño.

  

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

-¿Un ángel dices? –Tomó la copa y la elevó en dirección a la pequeña antorcha que iluminaba la mazmorra. La luz contrastaba con el líquido rojizo que contenía la copa.

-Sí, pero Lucifer está interesado en él. Le harías un favor si distrajeras a Kyuhyun y lo quitaras de en medio.

-Ya, ¿cómo se supone que haré eso? Siempre que lo reclamo él se niega a venir a mí.

-No pidas su autorización, tan sólo tráelo contigo. No sería la primera vez que lo haces. –Heechul desvió la mirada a una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde yacía un joven rubio de facciones delicadas y un poco aniñadas.

-¿Qué pasará si Lucifer se molesta?

-Créeme querido, está más interesado en el ángel que en su protegido.

-Siendo así,… supongo que no hay ningún problema. Por fin podré tener a ese demonio entre las piernas.

-Shht ¿podemos omitir los detalles? Recuerda que es mi hermano pequeño.

-Venga Heechul, como si no te conociera desde hace ya algunos milenios…

Ambos demonios chocaron sus copas, brindando por esa nueva complicidad, se dedicaron un par de miradas que dejaba claras las intenciones de cada uno.

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

Una docena de mujeres estaba afuera del almacén esperando ver al joven de cabello negro azabache. Miraban embelesadas suspirando cada vez que la puerta del vestidor se abría.

-Pero es que de verdad no la necesito.

-Cállate, es mi dinero y lo gasto con quién y cómo se me antoje. Ahora date la vuelta, quiero verte mejor. –El demonio llevo su mirada hasta el trasero de Siwon, disfrutó un momento el panorama. -¡PERFECTO! Déjate el pantalón puesto y ve a ponerte la otra camisa. –Siwon torció la boca pero aceptó la orden. Pasaron algunos minutos y el ángel seguía dentro de la pequeña estructura. –Siwonnie~ -Kyuhyun arrastró su voz sensualmente. -¿Por qué no sales? …

-Hay un… tengo un problema. –Dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta del probador.

Una sonrisa llena de malicia se dibujó sobre el hermoso rostro del demonio. Creía saber lo que pasaba. -¿Ah sí?... ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… a esta ropa… falta alguna pieza del conjunto.

-¿Ajá? -Kyuhyun ahogó una carcajada. –Sal y muéstrame.

-Pero… -El ángel entreabrió para que el otro pudiera ver por sí mismo. El moreno vestía únicamente un pantalón a la cadera de mezclilla gris claro, el elástico del bóxer que llevaba puesto se podía ver, en la parte superior sólo estaba usando un saco negro. Su abdomen lucía descubierto dejando a la vista la perfecta anatomía del hombre.

-Oh es esto… qué tonto soy, me olvide de la camisa, aunque no se te ve mal. Kyu sonreía de medio lado.

-¡Pero estoy casi desnudo! –Exclamó

-La voluntad de Dios era que el hombre… -El incubo repetía las palabras que Siwon le había dicho unas horas antes sobre la humanidad y su desnudez. –Seguro que si sales así las chicas te lo agradecerán. –Y señaló al ventanal para que el otro notara el alboroto.

-¡Oh no! No puedo salir vestido así. Por favor trae algo para cubrirme.

-Ya, ya… espera. Iré por algo. –El demonio caminó hasta el fondo de la tienda donde se ubicaba la ropa interior para caballeros. Agarró una camiseta negra de uno de los aparadores y regresó con Siwon. -¿Con esto será suficiente no?

Se miró en el espejo, no era lo que esperaba, pero por lo menos no se sentía tan expuesto, aunque todavía podían verse sus clavículas y la mitad de sus pectorales. Cuando salió para buscar a Kyuhyun notó que ni él ni la ropa que llevaba en un principio estaban donde los había dejado. El castaño regresó cargado con bolsas de distintos tamaños.

-¿Has gastado tanto sólo en mí?

-No ha sido mucho realmente, además una de estas es mía y en las más grandes vienen tus zapatos casuales y los deportivos.

-Sigo creyendo que es demasiado para una semana solamente.

-Si vas a estar conmigo tienes que verte bien. –No supo cuando decidió que dejar que el ángel pasara los días con él. Pero lo que si sabía era lo bien que se sentía su compañía, algo extraño y agradable, tan bueno que deseaba disfrutarlo por el tiempo que le fuera posible. La emoción de Siwon era evidente, su rostro fue invadido por mera alegría y una enorme sonrisa provocó que un par de simpáticos hoyuelos aparecieran en sus mejillas. De nueva cuenta Kyuhyun se perturbo. ¿Era buena idea tener al ángel cerca de él?

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

-¿Qué intentas pequeño? No estarás pensando quedarte con él… ¿o sí?    

Lucifer observaba atento desde la cafetería en donde se encontraba, vio entrar a la pareja a un restaurante de comida americana, le sorprendía como la energía que desprendía Siwon contagiaba a cuanta persona le rodease, aún como un mortal lo envolvía esa aura celestial.

Tanto tiempo de espera había valido la pena, parecía que el ser que esperó durante todos estos milenios estaba ahí, justo delante de él. Sin embargo le preocupaba un poco la cercanía que empezaba a desarrollar con el incubo, estaba consciente que un paso en falso y los planes se vendrían abajo, no pretendía arriesgarse y dejar pasar esta oportunidad, que literalmente le caía del cielo. O quizá resultaría lo contrario… ¿Le beneficiaría en algo que esos dos terminaran liándose en un romance prohibido?

No era como si le afectara el que tuvieran algo, ciertamente amaba a Kyuhyun, en cuanto al ángel… sería un sacrilegio negarse la oportunidad de disfrutar ese cuerpo y las maravillas que seguramente podía hacer con él. Pero su mente estaba enfocada en otro objetivo, en uno que de verdad le importaba.

De los príncipes del infierno, ninguno sabía de sus verdaderas intenciones, para todos se trataba de una simple venganza, de culminar aquello que quedó pendiente cuando fueron expulsados del paraíso.

El único que podía saberlo ya no existía, lo único que quedó de él fue su vástago. El Leviatán a quien consideraba una especie de hermano y alma gemela había muerto en manos de Heechul, aún si dolía la perdida supo reconocer que ese demonio de rango inferior era dueño de muchas cualidades que lo convertían en un digno representante del inframundo. Así que, pensando en las ventajas que tendría incluir a Heechul a su lista de aliados no dudó en ofrecerle su protección, el otro aceptó casi de inmediato, Hee era inteligente y astuto sabía que al pasar a ser un hijo de Lucifer su jerarquía en el reino de las tinieblas aumentaba extraordinariamente.

Kyuhyun fue un caso totalmente distinto. Su padre, Asmodeo quien es el señor de la lujuria en una de sus pocas veces que visitaba el plano terrenal había embarazado a una mujer, misma que resultó ser un ángel. Como consecuencia nació Kyuhyun, Asmodeo al enterarse de la ascendencia de su hijo decidió asesinarlo cuando aún estaba en el vientre de su madre, Lucifer consciente de lo que planeaba se ofreció para hacerse cargo del pequeño engendro.  

Para cuando Kyuhyun se desarrolló completamente como un incubo su aspecto enamoró al amo del infierno. De piel blanca, cabello platinado, ojos purpuras y labios carmesí era envidiado por muchos y muchas, su belleza se compararía con la de los otros príncipes del inframundo, pues al igual que ellos por sus venas corría sangre celestial.

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

Luzbel percibió el aroma de uno de los suyos, al levantar la mirada hacia la puerta del establecimiento vio entrar a un joven bastante alto, delgado y atractivo. Pelirrojo, con expresión dulce y sonrisa perfecta. El chico se acercó hasta la mesa donde seguía sentado.

-¡Amón! Algo importante debe estar pasando para que vengas aquí a buscarme

-¿Podrías no gritar mi nombre en este mundo? ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?    

-Querido, soy tu padre, puedo reconocerte en cualquier lugar…

-¿Por qué no has cambiado tu apariencia?

-¡Qué! ¿Y privar a los mortales de mi belleza? Eso sería injusto.

-Si…bueno. He venido a proponerte algo. Heechul me ha comentado que encontraste un nuevo juguete pero al parecer hay un lindo demonio que te está causando contratiempos…

-¡Oh! ¿Sigues interesado en tu hermanito? Lo sé, es tan lindo y hermoso, cualquiera desearía tenerlo entre sus garras.

-¡Él no es mi hermano! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?

-Las suficientes hasta que te convenzas de lo contrario…pero bien, dime ¿qué es eso que quieres proponerme?

-Tienes razón, sigo interesado en él ¿Qué te parece prestármelo por una temporada? medio milenio tal vez…

-¿Ya no te satisface tu humano?

-¡Vaya que lo hace! Ya sabes cómo es esto, tengo una especie de…mmm… ¿sentimiento? por mi bello Henry, mientras que a tu hijo lo deseo para satisfacer mi lujuria nada más.

-Ya veo… eres tan malo Amón…

-Deja de llamarme así, en este mundo soy Zhoumi…

-¿Zhoumi eh?... pues siendo así. A partir de ahora llámame… Jae Joong…

 

 

 

 

Por la tarde Kyuhyun y Siwon regresaron al hotel, el demonio acompañó al ángel hasta la habitación que estaba ocupando. Durante el día, la mayor parte del tiempo el moreno estuvo preguntando sobre la vida de los mortales, a lo que a veces Kyuhyun no sabía responder adecuadamente porque él tampoco era un humano y desconocía algunas cosas, sin embargo la pureza e ingenuidad de Siwon creía plenamente en las respuestas que el otro le daba.

-Bien, es hora de irme. Espero que mañana cuando venga a recogerte me recibas con algo de la ropa que compramos hoy. –Siwon sonrió y asintió vigorosamente. Kyuhyun bufó molesto. ¿Por qué se dejaba manejar tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué sonreía todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa lo derretía? Esa última pregunta era la que más le preocupaba.

-Muchas gracias, Kyu… por todo lo que has hecho por mí…

-No me lo agradezcas, ni yo mismo sé por qué estoy haciendo todo esto. –Sin dar tiempo a que Siwon agregara algo más salió de la habitación. Mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar a la recepción pensó en todo lo ocurrido esa tarde. ¿Cuántas rebanadas de pizza había comido el ángel? Sonrió cuando llegó a su cabeza la cara de Siwon al probar el refresco de cola. En esa tarde averiguo muchas cosas sobre éste, los gestos de su rostro expresaban cada una de las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sobre todo sus cejas, desde cómo se fruncían cuando algo le molestaba o no le gustaba o la forma en la que se levantaban cuando se sorprendía.  

Pero lo más lindo, lo que terminó por poner en blanco su mente fue cuando lo vio sonreír, esos hoyuelos eran tan perfectos…

…regresó su pensamiento sobre la marcha…

¿¡Estaba pensando que ese sujeto era “lindo”!?

 

 

_…Tú estás mal, muy mal…_

 

Entonces el recuerdo del cuerpo semidesnudo del ángel atacó sus pensamientos… ¡Por los mil demonios del infierno! ¿Cómo rayos podía tener ese cuerpo tan sexy? Parecía una escultura (perfecta escultura) viviente. Definitivo, Dios sí que sabe hacer las cosas. Su piel ardía, deseaba tanto pasear su lengua por esos pezones ligeramente oscurecidos, lamerlos hasta que estuvieran bien erectos, para después morderlos, alegremente mordería también sus hombros, su cuello. Disfrutaría clavar sus uñas sobre aquella espalda ancha y musculosa, marcar surcos rojizos sobre ella. Gozaría plenamente penetrar ese trasero tan jodidamente redondo. Embestirlo diez, veinte veces hasta llenar su interior con su elixir.

 

_. . .Ahora no Kyuhyun. . ._

Se llevó la mano al pantalón e intentó relajar el bulto entre sus piernas. Al salir del hotel ubicó el piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Siwon, pudo ver que las luces se apagaron. Decidió que esa misma noche conocería el placer entre los brazos de su bello ángel…

 

 

. . .

 

 

El reloj marcaba las 3:00 am, la habitación era iluminada tan sólo por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas de tela transparente, cuando de pronto una sombra se reflejó en el piso del cuarto.

Con pasos lentos la sombra se acercó hasta la cama donde el ángel dormía plácidamente, su respiración relajada era el único sonido que se podía escuchar en el pequeño espacio, cubierto por apenas una sábana debido al calor nocturno, su cuerpo se delineaba perfectamente, el demonio mordió su labio provocando que su afilado colmillo desgarrara su piel haciendo sangrar el costado derecho de su boca, con la lengua lamio su sangre y el par de ojos purpuras se iluminaron, con un parpadeo se trasladó hasta el interior de la cama, apareciendo justo al lado de Siwon. Lo observó poniendo atención a cada parte de su singular rostro, sus cejas pobladas, su boca perfecta, su nariz y el diminuto lunar que la adornaba, su barbilla tan varonil.

 

 

_. . . Delicioso. . ._

Su sonrisa apareció al percatarse que el ángel únicamente usaba un bóxer para dormir, sin dudarlo dejó que una de sus manos se colara por debajo de la sábana y arañar la piel bronceada de los muslos del otro, rasgándolos para dejar huellas de nuevo sus pupilas se encendieron, sus labios rojos se acercaron al cuello de Siwon, quería devorarlo en ese momento.

 

Justo cuando sus labios estaban por tocarlo una fuerte punzada atacó su cerebro haciéndolo levantarse bruscamente de la cama, sujetó su cabeza para presionarla. Comenzó a gruñir cuando notó que el dolor aumentaba, el cuerpo de Siwon se movía inquieto, de un momento a otro despertaría, el incubo desapareció.

 

  

 


	4. L U C I F E R - Capítulo IV

 

L U C I F E R

Capitulo IV

:: WonKyu ::

 

 

Gruñía y jadeaba como una fiera, con verdadero esfuerzo logró llegar hasta su departamento, en su estado actual la idea de usar sus poderes para trasladarse de un lugar a otro no parecía realmente oportuna.

 

Después de permanecer dormido durante doscientos años suponía que su energía bien podría aguantar una larga temporada en la tierra ¿entonces por qué sentía el impulso de bajar al inframundo? Necesitaba descansar, más tarde se ocuparía de solucionar ese problema, con ironía sonrío al pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de devorar a Siwon.

 

_… Por esta vez te escapaste…_

 

Desde el edificio que se ubicaba frente al hotel donde Siwon se hospedaba, un par de seres alados eran testigos de lo que pasó momentos antes.

 

-¿No deberíamos advertirle al menos?

-Conoces las reglas, Hae… él actualmente es un mortal, por mucho que lo deseemos no podemos tener contacto directo.

-Pero… ¿qué pasará si la próxima vez se sale con la suya?

-En algún momento tendrá que ocurrir, así fue escrito el destino de ambos y así será como pasen las cosas.

-Teuk, ¿debemos prepararnos?

-Supongo que si…

 

. . .

 

Al despertar por la mañana esbozó una enorme sonrisa, deseaba verlo. Se incorporó y estiró su cuerpo, con un ágil brinco salió de la cama y se encaminó hacia el baño. Cuando el agua estaba lo suficiente tibia entró bajo la ducha y comenzó a bañarse, pasó el jabón por su escultural cuerpo cuando sintió un ardor en sus muslos, se giró un poco para facilitar la vista y logró ver unas marcas amoratadas sobre su piel. Intentando recordar en qué momento pudo habérselas provocando salió del baño y se dirigió al pequeño closet donde una noche antes Kyuhyun había acomodado su nueva ropa.

Acarició cada una de las prendas, la textura de las telas con las que estaban fabricadas resultaba fascinante, podría ser algo simple, pero para él todo eso parecía extraordinario. Al final optó por ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una playera blanca y encima una camisa a cuadros azules y rojos, rematando el conjunto con los zapatos deportivos blancos que le gustaron a Kyu. Se miró frente al espejo y ladeo su cabeza mientras sonreía.

Con prisa bajó las escaleras pensando que en cualquier momento el castaño llegaría, saludó a todos los trabajadores del hotel y se acomodó en uno de los sillones del lobby, el mismo en el que se sentó la vez pasada, quería ver de nuevo la preciosa imagen de Kyu entrar por la puerta mientras el sol lo iluminaba, porque seguramente así era como se veía un ángel, el más bello.

Cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó, ilusionado levantó su mirada tan sólo para descubrir a alguien que no era Kyu, un joven alto y atractivo de cabello castaño, lacio a diferencia del de Kyu entró al hotel observando directamente al ángel, caminó hasta donde estaba y se paró delante de él.

-Hola ¿eres el nuevo amigo de Kyunnie verdad?

-¿De Kyu?...

-Mi nombre es Kim Jae Joong, encantado. –Dijo extendiendo su mano a Siwon

Un poco confundido, Siwon terminó por aceptar el saludo del otro y se presentó de igual manera.

-Mi nombre es Siwon. –El ángel estrecho la mano de Jae Joong retirándola casi enseguida cuando un toque de electricidad le provocó un picor en su palma derecha.

-¿Sabes? Kyu me ha hablado mucho de ti, me comentó que tenía un nuevo amigo que se estaba quedando en este lugar y decidí pasar a conocerte.

-Ah, entiendo…

-No hablas mucho ¿cierto?

-No hablo con extraños… -Susurró

-¿De verdad? Según sé a Kyuhyun lo conoces sólo un par de días y ya han salido juntos…-Jae Joong se sentó a lado de Siwon, acción que incomodó al moreno. Efectivamente, a Kyuhyun lo conocía hace apenas unos días pero le inspiraba confianza, cosa que no sucedía con el sujeto que ahora estaba con él.-Eres realmente guapo… no sé cómo se atreve a decir que no eres su tipo, podrías ser el tipo de cualquier persona.

-No sé a qué te refieres y si me disculpas, creo que debo irme. –Poniéndose de pie para salir del hotel, el ángel caminó en dirección a la puerta. Lucifer alcanzó a sujetar uno de los brazos de Siwon impidiendo que llegara más lejos.

-¿No piensas esperarlo? ¿Tan mala compañía resulto?

El dialogo se vio interrumpido cuando el sonido de la campana se escuchó nuevamente, Kyuhyun se quedó estático, sorprendido por lo que veía. Jae Joong le ofreció una sonrisa malvada en una especie de comunicación realizada con gestos y fue tanto así que dando pasos fuertes y largos Kyuhyun llegó hasta ellos apartando la mano de su padre del brazo del ángel.

Sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra, el incubo salió llevando a Siwon con él llenó de furia, sus ojos color chocolate tomaron una tonalidad purpura intenso. El más alto se detuvo, haciendo con eso que Kyuhyun no siguiera adelante.

-¡Kyu! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Pasa que eres un tonto! – Exclamó molesto.

-Kyu, por favor, mírame… -Con delicadeza Siwon sostuvo la mano de Kyuhyun invitándolo a que se girara hacia él. El incubo obedeció aunque permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pasados unos segundos fue abriéndolos con elegante suavidad. Una indescriptible sensación se apoderó de Siwon. Intentó recuperarse del impacto que provocó la belleza del otro y poder hablar. –¿Q…Quién es ese hombre?

Sin darse cuenta de la reacción que segundos antes experimentó su acompañante, Kyuhyun suspiró fastidiado. –Sólo digamos que es un pariente lejano…

-¿Y por eso te has molestado tanto?

-¡Sí! Me molesta que seas tan confiado. No sé cómo sea tu mundo, pero te aseguro que no puede parecerse mucho a este, aquí abajo la gente está loca. Por eso nunca, NUNCA debes confiar en alguien, ni siquiera en mí.

-Pero Kyu…

-¡NO Siwon! Tú mejor que nadie sabes que así como existe el bien, existe el mal. Y sé que no puedo estar contigo, porque al final sólo terminaré lastimándote de alguna manera, pero no entiendo qué es eso que no me permite alejarme de ti.

-Entonces… ¿Tú no quieres estar conmigo?

 

_…Es lo que más quiero…_

-No lo sé. Pero es agradable pasar los días a tu lado, haces que mi carácter mejore, incluso me siento una persona más buena cuando estoy contigo.

-¿Qué es esta calidez Kyuhyun? ¿Por qué siento esta opresión sobre mi pecho?

 

_… Lo mismo me pregunto yo…_

 

-No tengo idea, pero siento algo similar.

 

 

 

 

. . .

 

Las llamas no son físicas, es más bien un fuego interno que va quemando lo más profundo de las almas por toda la eternidad. Es desesperación, silencio insoportable, una penumbra infinita, el desagradable aroma de la muerte. El infierno no es como la mayoría de los individuos cree, el infierno está rodeado de gruesos bloques de hielo, un hielo negro.

Su castigo sería soportar todo aquello, ver como esas almas se restriegan en los muros y pisos del averno intentado apaciguar el calor que nace dentro de ellos, verlos suplicar pero sin escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Los milenios pasaron y él no conseguía adaptarse a tan horrenda “vida”. Descubrió que podía abandonar el mundo de las tinieblas y subir al plano terrenal, pero no permanecer tanto tiempo como para salir de él para siempre.

 

Esta era su oportunidad, entraría al reino de los cielos a reclamar aquello que alguna vez fue suyo. No, esta vez no se trataba del poder divino de nuestro señor, deseaba regresar por él hombre que amaba, arrastrarlo al infierno, al menos así la maldita eternidad se soportaría mejor.

Sin embargo para lograrlo primero debía tener un aliado entre las líneas angelicales, por las buenas o por las malas, sin importar el método Siwon lo ayudaría a entrar una vez más al jardín del edén.

 

Dejó que su espalda se posara sobre el respaldo del sillón del hotel donde minutos antes había tenido su primer encuentro con el ángel. Sonrío satisfecho luego de ver a la pareja alejarse del lugar. Sin duda Kyuhyun realizaba un excelente trabajo, una magnífica idea surgió en su perversa mente. KYUHYUN. Sí, el sería el medio que usaría para tener al otro de su lado, bastaba con mover algunos hilos y todo estaría culminado.

 

 

. . .

 

Pasaron casi una hora caminando sin llegar a un punto específico, Kyuhyun seguía en silencio o en el mejor de los casos contestado con monosílabos los comentarios que Siwon hacía.

El más alto suspiró desanimado, no entendía muy bien la actitud de Kyu, aunque realmente eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, ciertamente él tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de hablar, seguía pensado en las extrañas sensaciones que descubrió por la mañana. Como la emoción al despertar pensando en que se encontraría con el castaño o cuando su corazón de aceleró al verlo pestañear mostrando sus preciosos ojos.

Por un momento deseó estar en casa, echaba de menos a sus amigos. Ese era un punto interesante también, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien con un carácter tan singular, los ángeles no es que vivieran todo el tiempo felices o en amorosa paz, sin embargo el ánimo de Kyuhyun cambiaba continuamente, en esos pocos días pudo notar que muy pocas veces reía sinceramente, la mayor parte del tiempo reía sarcásticamente o sonreía con un toque de amargura en su expresión, quería saber el porqué. De pronto sentía una necesidad de saberlo todo acerca de él, ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, que supiera que aun si desaparecía al término de la semana siempre permanecería a su lado.

Mucho le advirtieron sobre relacionarse con los humanos, uno de los ángeles que por cierto se trataba de un amigo suyo, en su viaje a la tierra se enamoró de un bailarín. Entristeció un poco al recordar el trágico final que tuvo aquella historia de fallido amor.

 

_A M O R_

¿Sería posible?

 

-¿Cómo es?

-¿Hmmm? –Siwon volvió su vista al castaño.

-El paraíso ¿Cómo es?

Por un momento el ángel permaneció en silencio, pensando en cómo contestar tan difícil cuestionamiento, no encontraba las palabras exactas para describir algo tan hermoso y sublime. Levantó su rostro para contemplar el cielo, intentando encontrar la respuesta correcta entre el azul y las nubes que lucían blancas y esponjosas.

-Durante todos los siglos que he vivido he tenido la oportunidad de conocer algo perfecto y bello como aquel jardín, suponía que no existía una belleza más grande que la de mi hogar. Todo eso ahora es poco comparado contigo.

 

Kyuhyun se quedó callado, definitivamente esa no podía ser la respuesta que esperaba. Pudo sentir que sus mejillas se ruborizaron, sin embargo no permitiría que Siwon se percatara de su reacción. Como de costumbre sólo atinó hablar con sarcasmo.

 

-¿Será que no sientes temor por el castigo divino diciendo esas blasfemias?

-Lo sé, pero creo que por ti cualquier tortura valdría la pena.

 

 

. . .

 

 

En ese instante el cerebro de Kyuhyun se congeló las horas pasaron envueltos por un ambiente distinto al de los días anteriores, algunas veces mientras caminaban Siwon extendía su brazo encima de los hombros de Kyuhyun, acercándolo un poco a su cuerpo. Kyuhyun procuraba alejarse, se sentía incómodo estando tan juntos. Otras veces el ángel despeinaba los cabellos del demonio, parecía que los disfrutaba mientras que en Kyu se alojaba un enorme deseo de patearle la espinilla cada vez que lo hacía.

La tarde estaba por terminarse, dando paso a las primeras estrellas de la noche, ambos un poco más relajados caminaron por un pequeño parque rodeado de farolas blancas que iluminaban perfectamente el camino.

-Aun no sé qué haces para vivir… -Dijo Siwon

-Nunca lo preguntaste…No creo que lo entiendas, supongo que no sabes sobre esas cosas. Hago trabajos para algunas empresas, diseñar páginas web, sitios de algunos negocios pequeños, cosas así. La verdad es que gano bastante dinero para ser un trabajo tan sencillo.

-¿Podrías mostrarme algún día?

-Claro, sería una buena idea. También puedo enseñarte a jugar videojuegos, cómo se utilizan los pc y lo móviles. Tienes mucho que aprender, joven Siwon.

-Y tan poco tiempo… -Susurró el ángel.

Un aire desanimado se reflejó en los ojos de Kyu. – ¿Cuándo debes irte?

-Antes del séptimo día.

-Bien, eso nos deja tres días más, seguro que aprenderás algo, soy muy buen profesor. Por ahora podríamos comenzar con algo de videojuegos, por hoy probaremos con el wii, creo que te gustará, es algo para personas tan activas como tú. Podemos pasar a mi departamento y luego te llevaré al hotel ¿está bien? –Siwon asintió animado, no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía el otro, pero al parecer ese “wii” sonaba divertido y mientras pudiera estar junto a Kyuhyun no le importaría pasar una eternidad viendo a las tortugas caminar alrededor de la luna.

 

Llegaron al departamento de Kyuhyun, Siwon se sorprendió al ver el enorme tamaño del lugar, era bastante amplio con luces por todos lados, una elegante alfombra gris que hacía juego con los sillones negros de la sala, en el centro una enorme pantalla podía apreciarse, en un mueble empotrado a la pared se encontraban las consolas, CDs, películas y libros del incubo, al fondo se ubicaba la cocina, la cual también tenía un tamaño considerable, perfectamente amueblada con los respectivos electrodomésticos, todos de color negro. La imagen del departamento de Kyuhyun se veía igual de sobria que él, sencillo pero elegante al mismo tiempo.

Kyu fue por un par de bebidas a la cocina, entregando una Coca-Cola a Siwon mientras él se preparaba para disfrutar de una deliciosa cerveza. Encendió su televisión e hizo los ajustes correspondientes para conectar el juego, eligió un juego de tenis para comenzar sus clases.  

 

-Muy bien, quiero que pongas mucha atención, observa cada movimiento. Este pequeño control es el que dirige los movimientos de mi jugador –Decía todo eso mientras simulaba mover la raqueta y el pequeño hombre virtual hacía lo mismo que él. –El juego se trata de golpear la pelotita y hacer puntos, quien la deje caer pierde puntos y obviamente el juego. ¿Entendiste?

-No dejar caer la pelotita –Recalcó Siwon mientras le sonreía a Kyu.

-Así es, aprendes rápido. Ahora ven, inténtalo. –Siwon se puso de pie y Kyuhyun le entregó su control. –Hazlo con suavidad, levanta sus talones para que puedas moverte más fácilmente, eso así.

 

Cuando Siwon dominó los movimientos que tenía que hacer empezaron con la partida, para ser la primera vez que jugaba lo hacía bastante bien, lo que sólo logó molestar a Kyuhyun, no dejaría que un inexperto como el ángel le ganara. Cuando llegó su turno para rechazar el lanzamiento de Siwon sus pies se tropezaron entre sí, hubiese caído a no ser por el par de fuertes brazos que lo sostenían, levantó su rostro y se encontró con la mirada preocupada del moreno. Estaba a pocos centímetros de su cuello, podía percibir su aroma, un aroma natural, un delicioso olor masculino que aun por el ejercicio de la última hora y a pesar de caminar todo el día bajo los rayos del sol no resultaba desagradable.

-Wonnie… -Sin darse cuenta Kyuhyun estampó sus labios sobre los labios de Siwon, quien no tardo en atraparlo entre sus brazos por completo apretándolo con fuerza para no dejarlo escapar, el beso tierno contrastaba con la presión que ejercían sus brazos en el delicado cuerpo de Kyuhyun.


	5. L U C I F E R - Capítulo V

L U C I F E R

Capítulo V

:: WonKyu ::

 

 

-No…-Dijo Kyuhyun cuando sentía que el cuerpo de Siwon se apartaba de él. –Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo…

-No Kyuhyun, yo _NO_ te deseo…

 

_…ESTÚPIDO…eso es lo que eres, Kyuhyun._

Kyuhyun se apartó de los labios del ángel

 

_¡Cómo diablos se atreve a decir que no me desea si él fue quien me besó!...bueno, tal vez sólo me sostuvo contra su pecho, pero da igual, ¡me besó!_

-Lárgate…

-Kyu…yo…

-Dije que te largues, me importa un carajo si desapareces hoy o en mil años, no quiero volver a verte, no te vuelvas a cruzar delante de mí.

El ángel movió sus labios como si intentara decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras correctas para expresarse. Se dirigió a la puerta, tomó sus zapatos y salió del departamento.

Una risa conocida se escuchó por el pasillo y Kyuhyun bufó con molestia. No conforme con un ángel y sus aires de castidad Heechul venía para joderle más el día.

-De verdad que esperaba ver un poco de acción hermanito, con ese cuerpo que se carga, seguro que hace glorias en la cama.

-¿Podrías callarte o largarte? Mejor, podrías hacer ambas cosas.

-¡Vamos! Qué tal si salimos por ahí a buscar algo para divertirnos, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

Heechul era molesto, entrometido, petulante, orgulloso, pero siempre lograba hacer que su boca coordinara con su cerebro y expresar buenas ideas, a veces. Kyuhyun no podía creer que un simple beso (beso de pico, se recordó) lo excitara tanto. Necesitaba descargarse y seguramente encontraría una linda jovencita para pasar el rato.

No era muy amigo de los bares ruidosos y con mucha música, prefería los lugares más discretos y sencillos en donde pudiera tomar una copa de vino tranquilamente. Un lugar como en el que vio por primera vez a Siwon. Chistó cuando se descubrió pensando en el ángel.

Pudo ver a Heechul que estaba quedando con un par de tipos, su hermano se giró hacía él y le guiñó. Al parecer alguien pasaría una noche intensa y por partida doble. Ahogó una carcajada cuando pensó en aquello de “partida” Se echó hacía atrás en el sillón de piel rojo en forma de medio circulo, no había conseguido a nadie, pero al menos el tamaño de su miembro había regresado a la normalidad y esperaba que siguiera así.

-¡Hey! - Escuchó un grito a sus espaldas, se giró para encontrar a quien llamaba, pensó entonces que la noche no podía estar peor. Se besó con un ángel, se excitó como hacía siglos no lo hacía y ahora un molesto demonio de alto rango (que además era su acosador personal) se aproximaba a su mesa.

-Qué hay Amón

-Zhoumi,…en este mundo soy Zhoumi…

-Sí, como sea. ¿Has sacado a pasear a tu mascotita?

-¿Te refieres a Henry? No, creo que si lo traigo a la tierra conmigo terminaría haciendo un escándalo para escapar.

-Yo lo haría.

-Kyuhyun, ¿por qué te portas así conmigo? No recuerdo haberte hecho algo para que me odies…

 

 

_Acosarme es algo…_

-Ahh~ no te odio, en serio. Es sólo que tu presencia no me resulta tan agradable.

Zhoumi se acomodó en el sillón y cruzo sus piernas, posando sus manos entrelazadas sobre ellas.

-Ya, supongo que te agrandan más lo ángeles ¿no? –Una sonrisa hipócrita se dibujó en el rostro de Zhoumi

-Sinceramente, me agradan mucho más que tú. –La sonrisa desapareció. _Touché_

. . .

 

 

Sentado bajo una farola, Siwon tiritaba por el frio nocturno, llevaba poco más de hora y media dando vueltas por la zona sin saber qué camino tomar. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo distraído que estuvo mientras acompañó a Kyuhyun a su departamento, en ningún momento observó las calles ni los establecimientos, pero lo que si recordaba claramente eran las perfectas ondas del cabello castaño de Kyu.

 

 _Relájate Siwon, Relájate._ Se repetía para calmar la desesperación que empezaba a experimentar.

Mientras intentaba reconocer algún punto que le ayudara a ubicarse, a unos cuantos metros de él, pudo apreciar un par de orejas puntiagudas y blancas que se aproximaban. Bajando de la banca donde descansaba se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas extendiendo los brazos a la pequeña bola peluda. Con pasitos graciosos, un perrito blanco con dos manchitas, una que cubría su ojo derecho y otra que adornaba su simpático trasero, corrió a los brazos del ángel.

-Hola pequeño -Saludó tomando al perrito y dejándolo sobre su regazo.- ¿Dónde está tu dueño? –El moreno buscó con la mirada a alguna persona que llegara a reclamar al animalito.- ¿Estás perdido? … No eres el único. –Se fijó en el collar rojo que llevaba alrededor del cuello, en el centro, una placa de metal en forma de huellita tenía escrito lo que supuso era su nombre. – _Bugsy_ …-al instante el perrito levantó su cabeza atento a la voz de Siwon. –Bien Bugsy, encontremos a tu dueño y veamos si él puede ayudarme a volver a mi hotel.

Con el perrito en brazos, ambos se aventuraron por la calles, buscando a alguien que reconociera a Bugsy. Sin éxito llegaron hasta un callejón solitario y poco iluminado. Las orejas de Bugsy rápidamente se levantaron en señal de alerta, gruñendo saltó de los brazos de Siwon y se colocó justo delante de él como si intentara protegerlo de algún peligro.

 

-Pero mira nada más… lo chiquito que es el universo…-dijo una voz desde la penumbra. Siwon la reconoció enseguida.

-Jun… ¿Junsu?

-¿No lo crees, Siwon?

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-¿Cómo es que sigo vivo? –Poco a poco el sujeto fue caminando a la luz que proyectaba el alumbrado público. –Supongo que desconoces muchas cosas que pasan aquí abajo, en realidad dudo que sepas siquiera lo que pasa en tu perfecto hogar. Debo admitir que me sorprendí cuando supe de las vacaciones que les da el jefe. Seguro que ya no quiere más rebeldes y de ese modo los mantiene quietos.

-¿Cómo es que estás vivo todavía? Fuiste expulsado hace siglos…

-Cinco, para ser precisos. En realidad no soy muy diferente a ti, los grigori seguimos siendo ángeles después de todo. Además, encontré a un protector bastante interesante.

-No entiendo de qué hablas ¿qué clase de protector?

-¡El mejor! Tú fuiste creado luego de todo aquello, así que nunca le has visto, pero si has escuchado de él. Sin embargo, esto no es exactamente la charla de dos buenos amigos, a decir verdad, me gustaría saber qué pasaría si lastimo al ángel favorito de Dios, me pregunto si sentiría una pizca de dolor como el que sentí yo cuando me expulsaron.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, sabes que hicimos todo lo posible para que no fueran juzgados y los absolvieran de su pecado, fuiste tú el que jamás aceptó nuestra ayuda.

-¡¿Ayuda?! Sí, apuesto que asesinando a la mujer que amé me habrían ayudado mucho y seguramente hubiera vivido toda la maldita eternidad con ese remordimiento.

-¡Sabías que ese era el precio!

-¿Precio? ¡De qué hablas Siwon! ¿No el gran objetivo de Dios es que nos amemos los unos a los otros?... ¿Por qué nos arrebató ese derecho?

-Porque somos ángeles, vivimos para servir a los humanos, no para convivir con ellos. -Como un destello, la imagen de Kyuhyun y él basándose se clavó en su mente. Adoraba todo lo que tenía, su vida en el paraíso, estar tan cerca de Dios, aprender todo de él, observar la vida humana desde el reino de los cielos, pero pensar en que jamás volvería a probar el dulce sabor de los labios de Kyuhyun le provocaba una opresión en el pecho, un dolor similar al que atacaba su cabeza cuando se acusaba por incumplir los mandatos divinos.

Tal vez Kyuhyun tenía razón, no debía estar con él nunca más, sólo le quedaban tres días en la tierra, sería sencillo estar lejos de él ¿o no? No hizo falta esperar mucho tiempo para obtener una respuesta, no soportaría dejar de ver esos ojos de avellana, echaría de menos encontrarse con él para caminar por la ciudad. Deseaba estar junto a él, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba justo ahora. El ladrido de Bugsy lo regresó de nuevo a la realidad, los ojos de Junsu brillaban con un verde intenso, jamás los había visto así, no tenía muy claras las intenciones del hombre rubio que se encontraba parado delante de él. Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del grigori.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó hace un par de años, con el amante de Donghae?

Siwon entrecerró los ojos intentando comprender la relación de las cosas, no imaginaría que Junsu estaba enterado de aquel trágico acontecimiento. Cuando Donghae había bajado como un mortal a la tierra conoció a un joven bailarín llamado Hyuk Jae, fue un amor fugaz, apasionado y sincero, desafortunadamente todo terminó mal. Nunca nadie habló de lo sucedido, el único que conocía la verdad era el ángel y aun siendo LeeTeuk y Siwon sus dos mejores amigos jamás les contó cómo fue que el humano murió.

-Tú… ¿Cómo es que sabes de eso? –Preguntó Siwon

-Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte y eso no sería bueno para mi amo, él te necesita vivo.

-¿Él?...

-Siwon, Siwon, Siwon… alguien ha tejido una trampa para ti y tú aun no lo has notado, debes cuidarte las espaldas o terminarán arrancándote las alas y no sólo a ti. Todos en el paraíso conocerán la furia del señor de las tinieblas y entonces, nosotros regresaremos a nuestro hogar.

Siwon estaba mareado, no entendía las palabras de Junsu. ¿Dónde estaba Kyuhyun? No supo por qué, pero fue lo primero que pensó.

Su vista se tornó borrosa, el mareo aumentaba y un sudor frio lo fue invadiendo, un agradable y desconocido aroma entró por sus fosas nasales, se sentía excitado, confundido, en otro intento por abrir sus ojos que cada vez se volvían más pesados alcanzó a ver que el cuerpo de Junsu se alejaba, cayendo al suelo encogió sus piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos para lograr calentarse un poco, antes de darse cuenta sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados.

 

. . .

 

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Kyuhyun caminaba desanimado, al final Zhoumi como se hacía llamar el demonio en el mundo humano, ahuyentó a todas las posibles opciones de conquista del incubo. Maldito Zhoumi…

Ya rumbo a su departamento, escuchó el llanto de un perro, odiaba esa parte noble que existía en algún rincón de su ser, se dirigió al estrecho y obscuro callejón para salvar al animal, sus rodillas se quedaron sin fuerza al descubrir que su hermoso ángel estaba en el piso, con la nariz llena de sangre y totalmente pálido, peor aún.

 

_¿Muerto?_

 

. . .

-¿Lo hiciste bien?

-¿Alguna vez te he fallado?

-No, por eso eres mi favorito, Jun-… Lucifer tomó la barbilla de Junsu y estampó sus labios contra los del grigori-. En verdad mi favorito. Sabes que si este plan no funciona no tendremos una nueva oportunidad pronto ¿cierto?

-Lo sé, señor. Pero estoy seguro que con la dosis que aspiró será suficiente, hoy mismo terminara entre los brazos del incubo.

-Perfecto... Ahh… me encantaría ver el espectáculo. Esos dos juntos deben ser todo un agasajo y nos lo perderemos.

-Tal vez usted y yo…

-Olvídalo Junsu, sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a él.

 

 

. . .

 

 

Jamás en todos sus malditos siglos había cargado algo tan pesado como el cuerpo inerte que llevaba sobre su espalda, se culpó tanto como pudo, no se perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba a Siwon, sentía miedo, sabía que lo perdería, pero no ahora y no así.

Lo llevó hasta su cama y lo recostó, levantó su cabeza colocando unas almohadas debajo de ella y lo cubrió con una manta. El cuerpo aún estaba caliente, por lo que entendió que aún estaba vivo, aunque el ritmo de sus respiraciones variaba constantemente.

El cuerpo de Siwon se estremecía y el sudor no cesaba, por el contrario. Kyuhyun estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo se supone que curas a un ángel? ¿No se supone que ellos mismos hagan eso? Se deshizo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y también de los pantalones, se acostó junto al ángel atrayéndolo a su pecho, lo sujetó fuerte y acariciaba su espalda para transmitirle un poco de calor.

 

 

_No me dejes. Todavía no, maldito ángel tonto…no hasta que admitas que me deseas…_


End file.
